


have you seen my girlfriend?

by fluffysmuty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Oh god, how do I even tag this, i'm back with the crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysmuty/pseuds/fluffysmuty
Summary: ''How many times do i have to tell you to not run so far from me? I know some things catch your eye, but you can't leave like this'' she reproached ''This is why i don't let you go out with me''Romelle is curious and that's a bit of a problem.Femslash February Day 3-Lost





	have you seen my girlfriend?

''Excuse me, have you seen a blonde girl pass by?''

Pidge sighed at the tenth negative answer of that day and thanked the stranger in a tired voice.

Romelle had the habit to walk away and run around the hallways of malls, or any other open place she would find herself in. This usually ended with her getting lost and someone (Pidge, most of the time) having to look for her.

Pidge was careful of not losing sight of the altean when they went out together, but a brief moment of distraction as she observed an interesting videogame was enough for the blonde to disappear.

The brown haired girl was now walking through the halls of the mall, looking between the people around her for the tender face of the one that was her girlfriend, but in the end it was the same: Romelle could not be found anywhere.

Pidge was starting to get worried and into despair, when she walked by a blonde hair and two pointy ears she was familiar with.

''Romie?''she said getting closer to the other girl, who was sitting by a fountain, observing the crystal clear water.

Romelle looked up, meeting with a cross armed Pidge that had a not so happy expression. Nervously, she smiled.

''H-hi! I know you said not to leave your side but i saw this lady with an adorable dog and...''

The altean continued to tell the long history of events that led her to the fountain she was sitting at. Pidge remained silent, listening to the story of the taller one with patience.

''Then you showed up, and well, that'' concluded the blonde.

Pidge sighed.

''How many times do i have to tell you to not run so far from me? I know some things catch your eye, but you can't leave like this'' she reproached ''This is why i don't let you go out with me''

Romelle pouted.

''I won't do it again''

The younger one shook her head.

''We both know you don't mean that'' after saying this she extended her hand towards the other ''Now let's go home. And don't leave this time''

With a smile in her lips, Romelle accepted the hand of the other girl and got up. Shyly, she kissed her companion's cheek and smiled in a sorry manner.

''I'm sorry for leaving'' she apologized

Pidge looked away, trying to make her blush go unnoticed.

''It's fine. You can make it up to me once we get back'' she said on a teasing tone, causing for the blonde one to turn redder than a tomato.

During the whole way home, Pidge didn't let go of the hand of the altean girl. That seemed to be the only way to control the curious nature of her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i love this crackship so much. not sure if i love or hate how this turned out tbh. but here, something for these two.


End file.
